


Exceptions To The Rule

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [22]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, otp birthday fics, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean receives a scrapbook of photos from Elijah's mother on her son's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions To The Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elijah's 28th birthday on January 28, 2014.
> 
> Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe.

When the package from Elijah's mother arrived, Sean couldn't quite figure out why she'd sent it. Debbie Wood had always been supportive of his relationship with her son, more than his own mother had been, and Sean loved that he was always welcome in her home. He'd already received her Christmas gift, and it was too early for his birthday, so he imagined the package was a present for Elijah, although it had been addressed to him. 

The mystery was solved when he opened the package and found that Debbie had sent him one of her treasured scrapbooks. He knew she kept volumes filled with photographs of her children, and saw that she had parted with an early one filled with photos of her middle child. Sean didn't think he could be more touched by her gift until he read the note attached to the cover, telling him she was giving him the scrapbook because _It should belong to the man my son loves._

Looking through the scrapbook, Sean discovered he'd been given a real treasure because along with the usual photos taken by family members, this scrapbook contained proofs of photos taken by a professional photographer in Iowa when Debbie thought Elijah might have a career in modeling.

Sean lifted one of the black-and-white proofs out from the little paper corners that held it in place. Elijah had to be about five years-old in the photo, still wearing glasses to correct his vision. As young as he was, Sean marveled at how he looked directly into the camera, giving the photographer a look he would have expected to see on a seasoned model. 

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/ElijahGlassesClean-2.jpg.html)

Had the photographer known how special he was back then? Could he have imagined that the child sitting in his studio would become famous around the world just fifteen years later? 

Elijah had left proofs from a recent photoshoot on the table and Sean held one up beside the photo of him at five. The older Elijah's hair was shorter and his face bore a five o'clock shadow, but the ethereal beauty was still evident. Contact lenses had long ago replaced the metal-framed glasses, but the eyes were the same. Even in a black-and-white photo those eyes drew you in. 

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elijah_wood_headshot_resized.jpg.html)

They had certainly drawn Sean in, and kept him there, never tiring of the sight of that beautiful face. Sometimes Sean couldn't believe that this gorgeous man was his.

He was still comparing the photos when Elijah came into the kitchen. Seeing the photos on the table, Elijah asked, "Don't you see enough of me in person without looking at pictures?"

Sean pushed the photos aside. "Nope," he joked. "You're the exception to the there can be too much of a good thing rule. So have I wished you a happy birthday yet today?"

Elijah grinned. "Does the unique way you woke me up this morning count?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether there's room for another exception to the too much of a good thing rule."

Elijah pursed his lips. "I'd have to reserve judgment until I know for sure that you can maintain the same quality. What if your performance this morning was a fluke?"

Before he knew what was happening, Sean was out of his chair and Elijah found himself being lifted into a fireman's hold and carried upstairs to their bedroom. After several extensive demonstrations, Elijah could find no problem with the quality of Sean's performance.


End file.
